Many sexual stimulation devices exist and are available for couples use. These devices typically are configured with a shape and or texture designed to stimulate sexual arousal. Some of these devices also include eccentric motors to create a vibrating simulation to the user. Heterosexual partners, whether using a sexual stimulation device or not, can typically detect when a partner is highly aroused because the Kegel muscles of the female partner will squeeze the penis of the male partner. Unfortunately, homosexual partners, and especially lesbian partners, do not have a way to have a similar experience, and no sexual stimulation device exists to replicate this experience.